


An Inquiry

by Dogslovepizza



Series: logan is Not Okay [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Does not specifically say it is Logan but it is, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslovepizza/pseuds/Dogslovepizza
Summary: An inquiry into Logan’s mental health.





	An Inquiry

Mess.

The only word that can be used to accurately depict my room right now.

Heaps of papers, lead, pencil shavings strewn across the floor. Some in a cluster, some not.

My clothing is wrinkled, but I cannot bring myself to care. My ties are scattered all around me, but I cannot bring myself to care. I am laying on the dirty floor, but I cannot bring myself to care.

I look for my glasses, turning my head from side to side.

Under two sheets of paper and smudged with lead.

But I cannot bring myself to care.

I look at the door handle.

Locked.

Good.

The only thing I care about now is that they do not walk in on me in this state.


End file.
